Articles for Humans Magazine
by whitem
Summary: We'll see how this goes. This will be a collection of stories that are actually articles that could be in the "Humans Magazine" shown in Graduation. I encourage suggestions for what future articles may cover. 3rd interview part 2 now posted... Complete.
1. Chapter 1

I came up with this idea after watching a repeat of "Graduation" and I hope it goes well. I'm not sure how quickly I will be able to update this, but I will accept any and all suggestions for articles that could be written about Kim. If you have a good idea that would make a good article for "Humans Magazine", please send it to me as a PM, as I have my in-box filtered for my regular email, and I might not get it.

Once again, that pesky little disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Kim Possible show, nor do I have any rights to the magazine called "Humans" depicted in the show.

So without further ado…

Kim Possible: The Introductory article.

Who is Kim Possible? Is she a Helpful Heroine? A Terrific Teen? A Diablo Destroyer? Or does she fearlessly fight her foes?

Well, Kim Possible is all of these things, and now we can add another to that list: A High School Graduate.

Kim started helping people when she was only 15 years old, and she hasn't stopped, or slowed down, since. Now, in just a few days, Kim Possible will officially become and adult, and I for one, couldn't be happier for her.

As Kim goes off to college (Of which we at Humans Magazine will announce which one she decides to go to) we wish her all the best of luck in continuing her education.

I was lucky enough to get a short interview with her after she had lost the coveted position of Homecoming Queen to her long time rival, Bonnie Rockwaller. She was surprisingly candid with me, and some of her answers surprised even this experienced reporter.

Here is an excerpt from that interview, which will be covered in its entirety in a separate article in this issue.

HM: So, Kim Possible, you've saved the world countless of times from megalomaniac villains, battled 15 foot tall robots bent on destroying you, and supposedly took on a 9 foot female alien and beat her in hand to hand combat. Now you have been beaten in such a benign thing as High School Homecoming Queen. Are you at all bitter towards Miss Rockwaller for losing to her?

KP: No. I'm not at all bitter. But first, let me say that the part you mentioned about the 9 foot tall alien? I am under strict authority to not comment on that supposed sitch.

HM: Do you feel that all of your experiences in your short life has prepared you for going to college, and then going on with the rest of your life afterwards?

KP: I honestly don't think that any of this has prepared me for the trials that await me in college. There will be new instructors, the classes will be much harder than in high school, and worst of all, I'll have to start living on a budget.

HM: What do mean, "Living on a budget"?

KP: Well, my parents were blessed enough to have good jobs, and they were able to take care of the Tweebs and I with virtually no strain on their budget. I was able to help out here and there with money I made from baby sitting.

HM: Tweebs?

KP: I'm sorry, I mean Jim and Tim, my twin brothers. The word "Tweeb" is a cross that I came up with my freshman year that combines the words "Twin", and "Dweeb". Please don't get me wrong though, I love my little brothers very much. At the time I had come up with the word for them, I was a bit upset them, but now it has become more of a term of endearment.

HM: Family is very important to you, isn't it?"

KP: Yes it is. Very much. I have family in Montana, and a grandmother that lives in Florida. Not a day goes by that I don't think of either my grandmother, my cousin Joss, or my Uncle Slim. I just hope that they all are able to come to my graduation. It would mean so much to me.

HM: So Kim? I need to ask you something that every single teenage boy is dying to know, are you single?

KP: Well, I hate to disappoint all those boys out there, but I am dating someone, and he is very special to me. He has been my best friend for a very long time. In fact, we met in Kindergarten. It wasn't quite a year ago that the two of us finally realized what we truly meant to each other. It took him to say something first, and ever since then we have been a couple.

HM: So who is this lucky guy?

KP: You should know him as the guy who goes with me on every single mission that I go on. He's been at my side for every single mission form the first one where I saved Mr. Paisley's prized collection of Cuddle Buddies, to the most recent one where we saved a famous Snack Blogger on the internet, Ricky Rottifle.

HM: So? What's his name?

KP: Rufus.

HM: Huh? You mean the… the… Naked Mole Rat?

KP: (giggles) I'm just teasing. (she laughs again) His name is Ronald Stoppable, and I love him very much.

(end)

So, as you see, Kim Possible is not single. As for this Ronald Stompable person? I have no idea who he is, but he sure is one lucky guy.

There are more articles in this issue of Humans Magazine that concern Kim and her heroic endeavors. Some will make you laugh, some will make you cry. I am sure that after you read them all, you will see why we at Humans Magazine have selected Kim Possible as our featured human in this issue.

Clarence Dubois, reporter for Humans Magazine.

HM

* * *

Some of these may be short like this one, and others may be longer. That will depend on how the article fleshes out, and what the subject will be. As I said before, I am accepting all suggestions for articles to be written, but I cannot promise that I will use them all. I'm only looking for new Plot Bunnies to keep going with this little project.

So, I guess I'm not taking that break just yet. Oh well… Hope y'all enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go everyone! The second interview posted in Humans Magazine!

Disclaimer: The Kim Possible characters and the fictional magazine 'Humans Magazine' were not created by Moi. But I wish I had… Oh to make the same money as those guys…

Sorry I corrected this late, but let me say Thanks to all who posted a review for the last chapter/article/interview: Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Boris Yelstin, Mr. Wizard, babbitrulez, Kwebs, screaming phoenix, Comet Moon, acosta perez jose ramiro, Ran Hakubi, MrDrP, Gibsonmar, kim's 1 fan, Invader Johnny, bigherb81, CajunBear73, Aero Tendo, XyKPfan, and Samurai Crunchbird…

Humans Magazine, The Kim Possible Issue, Interview #2

My name is Grace Hopper, and I had the distinct privilege of sitting down with James and Anne Possible, the parents of our favorite Teen Hero, Kim Possible. I think you will see from this interview, that young Kimberly was very fortunate to grow up with such loving and caring parents. This interview also took a surprising turn, which I think anyone who reads this will agree.

HM - So, Mr. And Mrs. Possible… What can I say? You're the parents of probably the most well-known teenager in the world. At the risk of sounding like a psychiatrist… How does that make you feel?

AP (Anne Possible) - Well Grace, we couldn't be more proud of our daughter. She's traveled all over the world, met many people including Kings, Queens, Dukes…

HM - And all the while fighting villains and bad guys. Don't you worry about her?

JP (James Possible) - Oh of course we do Grace. What parent wouldn't? But Kimmie knows what she is doing, and her and Ronald do it well.

HM - Ronald? I've heard that name before. Could he be a love interest for our intrepid hero?

JP – Ronald is an honorable boy, and we trust our Kimmie-Cub's life with him. He may be a bit goofy at times, and a little rough around the edges, but there's no one else her Mother and I would trust with Kim's life.

HM – That's very high praise for someone who stays back in the shadows.

AP – I have often thought Ronald should take more credit than he does now. The two have been best friends since Pre-K and have been virtually inseparable ever since.

JP – Ron has been a source of strength for Kimmie-Cub almost that entire time.

HM – James, I've heard you call Kimberly 'Kimmie-Cub' at least twice now. It's a cute nickname. May I ask how she got it?

AP – (chuckles) When Kimmie was about 3 years old, we bought her a Teddy Bear, and she latched onto that thing like it was her best friend ever. She called it 'cub'. If we ever tried to take it away from her she would give this adorable little pout, and say "My 'cub!"

JP – To me it sounded sort of like Kimmie-Cub, and I started to call her that. I would use that name for many years afterwards, and then one time when Kim was hit with a 'Truth Ray', she said that she hated it when I called her that. My heart was broken, as that was when I started to realize that my little girl was really starting to grow up. Later she apologized for saying that, and that she really didn't mind me calling her by that nickname.

HM – Whatever happened to the Teddy Bear?

JP – It was replaced only a few years later by a Cuddle-Buddy called a Panda-Roo that was given to her by Ronald as a birthday present.

HM – Sounds like this boy has been her friend for a very long time.

AP – Oh Ronald is much more than a friend to Kim. Ever since the Diablo sitch… uation, they've come even closer together.

HM – This boy sounds nice and all, but I thought it was your daughter here that is the hero?

JP and AP (together) – Without Ronald, Kim wouldn't be half the hero that she is today.

HM. In closing, I would like to pose this question to the readers. Who is this… Ronald? Is he a sidekick, a friend, or maybe even someone Kim Possible loves? There will be at least three other interviews after this one, and I hope to find out these questions. I mean, shouldn't we the public, know who our hero hangs around with? She is fast becoming a role model for many young girls, and we want to know if he is right for her.

Please be sure to read the rest of the interviews, and the closing article in this special edition of Humans Magazine.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long, but I needed to get some inspiration, for what to do next, and then it finally hit me. Hope y'all like this next article of Humans Magazine. It will be in two parts: This chapter, and then there will be another chapter about a week later.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters mentioned in this story. "Humans Magazine" is a fictitious magazine used in the series. The interviewers names though, I have made up myself.

Let me shout out a huge Thank-You to everyone who left a review for the previous chapter/article: screaming phoenix, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Boris Yelstin, Kwebs, Mr. Wizard, CajunBear73, Gibsonmar, Captain IT, aedan cameron, acosta perez jose ramiro, Sentinel103, Invader Johnny, bigherb81, Samurai Crunchbird, kim's 1 fan, Aero Tendo, XyKPfan, and Comet Moon.

…x x x x…

Humans Magazine, The Kim Possible Issue, Interview 3, Part I

Hello Dear Reader, my name is Claire Voyant, and I am one of the many reporters here at Humans Magazine. After proof reading the previous interviews, my Editor asked me to do something that took me by surprise. He said, "Claire, you're going back to school!"

Needless to say I was shocked, as I didn't think my writing and interview skills were that bad. Then he explained further. "I want you to go to Middle High School, and talk to the students and faculty. See what Kim Possible and this… Ronald person's lives are like in high school. Do they have friends? What do their teachers think of them?"

After I realized I wasn't being fired, I replied with a crisp "Yes Sir!" And started to leave his office. Just as I opened the door to leave, my Editor said one last thing. "Try to do this when Team Possible isn't there… When they're on a mission… or something. I don't want the answers of the people you talk to possibly affected by them being around. Capisch?"

I understood and left his office. Little did I know what I had just been asked, or in this case, ordered, to do. As soon as the plane flew into Middleton airspace, I immediately knew that this was the perfect day for my interview. The Pilot announced that they had been ordered to circle the airport for 15 minutes to allow for an emergency flight to take off. Everyone pretty much knew who had requested the emergency flight.

I arrived about 8:40am on a Tuesday morning, and immediately went to the high school after landing. I was hoping to get as many people interviewed as I could.

I walked through the school's front doors, and immediately noticed how quiet it was. The halls were empty. I wondered if I had arrived on some sort of holiday, but then I heard a bell ring and looked at my watch. It was now 8:50. When I looked up, the once empty hallway was now literally packed with students, all talking at once, and headed straight for me!

I was quite proud of myself as I dodged groups of girls chatting with each other who never once looked where they were going. There were jocks who were throwing a football around as if it were recess, and the occasional individual who would run through the crowd, trying to get to their next class.

After I dodged a blond girl wearing what looked like a cheer outfit, I was finally able to get off to the side and plaster myself against the wall to stay out of the way. The crowd started to thin out, and a large burly man with dark hair walked up to me.

"Excuse me Miss? Are you in need of assistance?" A deep voice said which I barely heard over the ruckus in the hall. I looked up at the man, and could immediately tell that he was classically trained in the military. What branch, I wasn't sure.

"Y… yes. I do." I answered loudly. "I'm Claire Voyant, from Humans Magazine, and I…"

"Come with me please." The large man said, and whipped around. I had to almost run to keep up with him. After I was thoroughly lost, the man led me through a door that said "Teachers Lounge".

After he closed the door behind me, the loud sounds of students running through the hall was diminished by quite a bit, and I didn't have to yell to be heard. "As I was saying, I'm Claire Voyant, from Humans Magazine, and I would like to interview some of the faculty and a few of the students concerning Kim Possible, If I may."

"Yes Ms. Voyant. We were expecting you." The man said in his deep baritone voice, and offered his hand as a greeting "I'm sorry I wasn't able to introduce myself earlier in the hall, but as you saw, it was a bit hectic out there. My name is Steven Barkin."

I took his hand and was surprised how gentle he seemed, even as big as he was. I'm only about 5 foot nothing, and this man towered over me. "I'm surprised you knew I was coming."

"You're editor called this morning, and informed me that you would be arriving."

"Ah yes. I forgot he was going to do that. So Mr. Barkin? Can I start my interview with you, or don't you have the time?"

"You actually caught me at the perfect time Ms. Voyant. I don't have a class to teach this period, and I just needed to get some of the admin papers together is all. Please sit down. Will 20 minutes be enough? Oh, and please Ms. Voyant, call me Steve."

He seemed genuine enough, and he had a nice smile, so I started the interview. The rest of this article is the interviews I conducted at Middleton High School.

…Humans Magazine, Incorporated…

HM – So Mr. Steve Barkin, what is it you do at Middle High School?

SB – I have many jobs here at MHS, Ms. Voyant. I teach numerous classes, and I am also the current acting Principle.

HM – Sounds like you do a lot of things here. You must be sort of a… jack-of-all-trades?

SB – (chuckling slightly) Yes, Ms. Voyant, I suppose I am. I've taught classes that range from Home Economics, to Statistics.

HM – Of all the students you have had the privilege to teach, how would you compare Kim Possible?

SB – Wow. You start with the hard questions, don't you? (He smiles) As for Kim Possible, I think she is a very smart girl. She gets A's and B's in almost every class, and I am honored to be her teacher.

HM – That's all well and good, Mr. Barkin, but how does Kim Possible handle high school and saving the world? Doesn't that seem to affect her studies, and her social life?

SB – I will admit, when she and her partner started to do this "Saving the World" thing, I thought it might. But it hasn't. In fact, I think it has helped to keep her… grounded.

HM – Grounded? What do you mean?

SB – Kimberly can be, how shall I put this… A bit high strung at times. She is your classical A-Type personality, and likes to do almost everything herself. She rarely asks for help, since she is always the one helping others. I've actually thought a few times that if she **wasn't** going on her missions, instead of the school being called Middleton High School, it may be called Kim Possible High School. (We both laugh)

HM – Kim is also the Head Cheerleader. That also takes a good deal of skill, as well as leadership, doesn't it? I would think that she would need to dedicate most of her time to that.

SB – (He chuckles again) You would think so, wouldn't you? I never really quite understood how Miss Possible is able to do everything she does, but we here at Middle High just see this as the norm for her. Sometimes I think if she wasn't dating Stoppable, she would indeed own this entire school.

HM – Stoppable? Isn't that her sidekick? I wasn't aware she was dating anyone. What's he like?

SB – (Takes a deep breath) Ronald Stoppable… Senior, and current boyfriend of Kim Possible. They have been dating since Junior Prom after the Diablo thing that happened around that time. He's a good kid, for the most part.

HM – Sounds like you don't quite approve of who Kim is dating.

SB – Ms. Voyant. (He leans over and gets a very serious look on his face. I couldn't help but shrink back.) Ronald Stoppable may appear to be a lack-wit, slacker, and maybe even a poor student. At one point I myself thought he was all three. But then he started Dating Kimberly. You would not believe the great strides he has taken in everything here at MHS since then. His grades have shot up from D's and F's to respectable B's and C's. His social life has increased tremendously, and he has actually gained the respect of much of the student body, as well as most of the faculty. Now, as for your question as to whether I approve of the two dating? I say that I approve whole-heartedly. Their personalities compliment each other, and they help each other in almost every aspect of life. She is the Ying to his Yang, and vice-versa.

HM – Well then, Mr. Barkin… I'm glad I was able to speak with you. You have given me a few things t think about. Thank-you for your time. Do you have any suggestions as to who I could interview next?

SB – You could go to the Cafeteria. Faculty and students seem to constantly go in and out of there at all times.

…Humans Magazine, Incorporated…

After leaving the office of Mr. Barkin a bit shaken, I made my way to the schools cafeteria. There I was able to speak with two others of the schools faculty, one Mrs. Hatchet, the Librarian, and the schools cook, Mrs. Cratchet. The two were sitting at a table by themselves sharing a cup of coffee.

"Excuse me…" I said walking up to them. "I'm…"

"We know who you are." The heavier set of the two said. "You want to interview us about Kim Possible?"

"Umm… Yes I would, if you don't mind?" The two ladies shrugged their shoulders at each other, and offered me a chair.

"So, for the record, what are your names?"

"My name is Gladys Hatchet, Librarian," The heavier set one said, "And this is Ethyl Cratchet, the schools Nutritional Services Coordinator."

"The kids call me 'The Lunch Lady'".

"OK then…" I said and pulled out my recorder, and note pad.

…Humans Magazine, Incorporated…

HM – So Mrs. Hatchet, as the librarian, I'm sure you've seen the study habits of many of the students. I'll bet Kim Possible is in the library all the time trying to keep up with her studies.

GH (Gladys Hatchet, Librarian) – Well you would sure think so, wouldn't you. I've only seen her in the library about HALF the time of the other students, and most of that time she's just here to check out books. As much as she flies around saving the world and doing her… missions… you would think she wouldn't have ANY time to study. From what I hear though, she still turns her assignments in on time, and she still gets very good grades. Now as for that … boy… she hangs around with… what's his name again? Stopperstein, no… Stompa something or other…

HM – Stoppable?

GH – Yeah, that's it, Stoppable. I think the **only** time I've ever seen him in here was when he was trying to ask girls out to dances. He asked every girl except for the one he should have in the first place.

HM – And who's that?

EC (Ethyl Cratchet, "Lunch Lady") – Kim Possible! Haven't you been listening?

HM – Sorry. Mrs. Cratchet, do you have anything to say about Kim Possible and her sidekick?

EC – Do I! That boy is like a human vacuum cleaner for food. He might eat just about anything, but does he eat anything I actually cook? No! He prefers all that pre-made food like _pizza_, and _french fries_. I cook the **one** thing that is probably the healthiest stuff these kids will ever eat, but that boy won't touch it! In fact, hardly **any** of the kids touch it.

HM – And what is it that you cook?

EC – Mystery Meat, of course! It's got everything their growing bodies need: Meat, vegetables, minerals, roughage, calcium, and all the vitamins in the alphabet.

HM – If you don't mind, I'd like to get back on topic about Kim Possible and maybe her sidekick as well? Do you have anything else to say about them?

GH – Best couple I've ever seen. They truly deserve each other, and I wish them all the luck in the world.

EC – Even though Kimberly could use some meat on her bones, and that Stoppable kid should eat healthier, I agree. The two are like salt and pepper…

GH – Baldwin and Beckett…

EC - Garlic and oregano…

GH - Heinlein and Asimov…

HM – OK! OK… I get it!

…Humans Magazine, Incorporated…

So as you can see, all of these interviews that I had **thought** were going to be about Kim Possible, ended up being about both her and her sidekick, this Stoppable kid. I realize it's too late for the cover picture to be changed, but I'm thinking it was an error on the photographer's part in cutting off Kim Possible's Sidekick.

Part II of my interviews will be of the students of Middleton High, which will be continued on page 68. Thank-you for reading.

Claire Voyant, Humans Magazine


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is quite a bit longer than the others since there were quite a few interviews to cover.

I would like to send out a HUGE thank-you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter/interview: Comet Moon, Sentinel103, CajunBear73, screaming phoenix, Shrike176, Boris Yelstin, kim's 1 fan, Samurai Crunchbird, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, acost perez jose ramiro, Kwebs, Captain IT, Donteatacowman, Invader Johnny, Gibsonmar, bigherb81, and Mr. Wizard.

Disclaimer: Once again, to make things quasi-legal, I do not own, nor did I create any of the characters in this story, except for those who did the interviews. Humans Magazine is a fictional publication used in the Kim Possible show. Thank-you…

--Humans Magazine, The Kim Possible Issue, Interview 3, Part II

After the… interesting… interview I had with the Schools Cook and Librarian, I decided to walk the halls a bit and see if I would run into anyone else I could interview. The first person I ran into was a cheerleader.

"Excuse me? I'm Claire Voyant from Humans Magazine, and I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions about Kim Possible?"

The brunette seemed a little nervous. "I'm sorry… But I really don't…"

"Oh it will only be a couple questions."

"But I really need to…" I then noticed the young girl was gripping what looked like a 3x5 note card very tightly, and she was hoping from one foot to the other. Her eyes looked over my shoulder, and then I noticed that I was standing in front of the Girls Restroom.

"Sorry…" I said, and stepped out of her way. After she went in, I decided to go in myself and check my make-up.

As I was touching up my lipstick, the young girl walked out of the stall. I wasn't too surprised at her reaction. "Excuse me… But did you just follow me into the girls bathroom?"

"I'm sorry… I guess it might look like that, but no, I didn't." I hoped that I sounded sincere, as I really was. Knowing it might sound a little strange, I asked her the obvious question. Well, at least it was obvious to me. "I don't suppose while you're cleaning up I could ask you a few questions?"

The girl gave me a funny sideways look, and then said, "Sure. I… guess so."

The Interview:

HM – Obviously from what you're wearing, you're a cheerleader. Please, tell me your name, and then I'd like to ask you… What's it like to have Kim Possible as Head Cheerleader?

HA – Well, my name is Hope Anglory, and I would like to say that I think Kim is **great** as Cheer Captain. She's done a lot of good things for the squad. She's a born leader.

HM – Was there ever a time in which Kim had trouble leading everyone as a group?

HA – There was only one time I can think of, and that was when the entire squad, including Mr. Barkin, was basically kidnapped by a freaky guy who had been mutated into part fish.

HM – Part fish? I'm sorry, but I don't…

HA – Yeah… I think it must have been Catfish… Or maybe mackerel? Anyways, Kim was stuck to Bonnie by his muck-spit, and she couldn't do anything. It was Ron who stepped up and was able to take the guy on. He saved us all that night.

HM – Well now… That's quite a story. It seems that when Kim is down, her sidekick steps up?

HA – Oh Ron stepped up all right. The entire squad started to respect him just a little bit more after that day… Well, all of us except Bonnie. She said she did at first, but the next day everything was back to the same with her. Oh I'm sorry, but I gotta get back to class. Bye!

HM – Thank-you Hope!

After the interview with Hope Anglory, I left the bathroom, and started to walk down the hall again. I came to an open doorway, and gently knocked while looking in. It turned out that the room was the schools Computer lab.

"Excuse me? Anyone in here?"

Almost immediately a young man's head rose from one of the many screens that were facing away from me. "Hey there. Are you lost?"

"No… At least I don't think so. My name is…"

"Claire Voyant." The boy said. "And I suppose you would like to ask me a few questions about Kim?"

"Umm, yes. How did you know?"

"Word gets around the school quickly. Come on in. I need a break from this anyway."

I walked around the end of the long table, and just as I approached the young man he pushed back, and I saw that he was in a wheel chair. At first I was taken back a bit, but I recovered quickly.

"Have a seat Miss Voyant." He said politely and pulled out a chair for me.

"Why thank-you. You're such a gentleman."

He then leaned into me and said in a stage whisper, "Just don't tell anyone else."

I sat down in the proffered chair, and proceeded with my interview.

The Interview:

HM – So, my gallant young man. What's your name, and how long have you known Kim?

FR – My name is Felix Renton, and I just met Kim when she was a sophomore. My Mom and I moved here the summer before the year started.

HM – Really? What was it like meeting Kim Possible for the first time?

FR – I first met her at Middleton's yearly fair. We met while I was playing the Cap-A-Rat game.

HM – Cap-A… what?

FR – Rat. Anyway, at that time I actually thought the two of them were already dating.

HM – Her and her sidekick?

FR – Yeah. Ron was cool about my… condition, but Kim always seemed so nervous around me. She would get all nervous-like, and then say something that would make me almost laugh. I knew she meant well and everything, but as my mom told her… she just needed to relax.

HM – So you're saying that meeting _The_ Kim Possible was just like meeting anyone else?

FR – Oh yeah. In fact, I introduced myself to her. Of course I knew Kim from her Hero stuff, but I also knew her through my Mom. She was able to get a job right after we moved at the Middleton Space Center with Kim's dad.

HM – Well, Thank-you Felix. I appreciate your time. I don't suppose you would know where I could go to catch a few more students to talk to?

FR – Your best be would be to hang around just after the last bell. I wouldn't be standing in the hallway just after the bell rings though, you might get run over by almost the entire school. Enough kids usually hang around afterwards that you should be able to talk to then. Plus, the Cheer Squad has practice then too.

HM – I had a taste of the hallway after a bell earlier. Who acts as Cheer Captain when Kim is on a mission?

FR – Usually it's Bonnie Rockwaller. I've heard that she really doesn't do much as Cheer Captain when Kim is gone, so you should be able to talk to a few of the cheerleaders.

HM – I already spoke to one. I suppose I could talk to this… Bonnie? You said?

FR – Yeah, Bonnie.

HM – Well, Thank you Felix. It was a pleasure speaking with you.

After interviewing Felix, I walked out of the computer lab looking at my watch. School wasn't going to be let out for another hour and a half, and I hadn't eaten yet.

After finding a local Deli Shop nearby, I was able to return back to the school just as the last bell rang. I was quite glad that I wasn't there to witness the stampede again. Once was enough.

Quickly I located where the school's gym was, and walked onto the basketball court just as the cheerleaders finished a tumbling routine. I knew they were just practicing, but the way these girls were jumping, and flipping and twisting, you would think they were in a competition.

I was immediately able to pick out who this Bonnie Rockwaller was. "Liz! If I told you once, I told you a thousand times! Tuck your arms in on that flip!"

"But Kim said it was OK to hold them out like that. It helps with my balance, and she also said it looks cooler than the other way."

"I don't care what Possible said. Tuck those arms in!" The brown haired girl breathed out heavy. "I think that's all we're going to do today. We can't do anything else until Possible gets back tomorrow. Hit the showers, girls"

All but two girls immediately went into what I assumed was the locker room. It was Bonnie, and a girl who had the prettiest blond hair I had ever seen. "Excuse me ladies?" I called out just before they reached the locker room door. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Now who…" Bonnie started to say as she turned around. I swear this girl's face went from nothing but irritation to all smiles in less than a second. "Miss Voyant? From Humans Magazine? I'm…"

"Bonnie Rockwaller, I know." I think her smile went even wider when I said her name.

"I heard you were in the school today. I was hoping to talk to you. I read Humans Magazine just about every day. I really enjoyed your article on The Oh Boyz after their reunion tour."

She shook my hand, and I was a little surprised. "You read that article? Thank you." I could read a suck-up a mile away. I then turned towards the blond girl. "And you are?"

"My name is Tara King." She said, sounding a little quiet.

"Bonnie? Tara? Let's go over to the bleachers where we can sit down and talk. This won't take long, I promise." The three of us then waked over and sat down on the first row of seats, and I started the interview with Bonnie.

The Interview:

HM – So Bonnie, what's it like working with Kim Possible on the Cheer Squad?

BR – Oh it's OK, I guess. But did you know that I was the Cheer Captain for 2 weeks?

HM – Umm… No, I didn't

BR – Yeah, when Kim and that loser were off on a mission thing instead of performing her Cheer Captain Duties, I put forth a vote to take Kim's place… and I was voted Captain by everybody!

HM – Wow… But you only lasted 2 weeks? What happened?

BR – I'm really not sure. I mean, I was able to get the squad new outfits, and I came up with a new cheer that helped us win the State Finals! Then things just seemed to… happen. Whoever it was that made those uniforms should be sued! I was embarrassed beyond belief!

TK – The company did pay the school back Bonnie.

BR – But I was embarrassed T! I should have been compensated. I'm sorry Miss Voyant, but I need to get a shower. I stink. Thank you for the interview though.

HM – You're Welcome Bonnie. Tara? Would you like to answer a few questions?

TK – Umm… sure.

HM – So Tara, what can you tell me about Kim Possible?

TK – I'm… not really sure what to say.

HM – Do you remember anything that happened where Kim Possible was able to save the day?

TK – Well, there was this time that this guy named Gil turned into a mutated fish and attacked Cheer Camp…

HM – I think I may have heard this. Ron was able to fight the mutated kid and was able to save everyone… right?

TK – Did you hear about the time that Ron mutated himself?

HM – He… _mutated_… himself? No, I guess I _didn't_ hear this one. Was Kim able to save everyone this time around?

TK – Oh No… It was Ron all over again! See, Gill… That's Gil with an extra 'L'… you now, like fish gills? He had gone back to his regular human self, and then he mutated back during Cheer Camp. He attacked all the different camps that were going on that weekend. Cheer Camp, Science Camp, Telecommunications Camp, and even Clown Camp. Those poor clowns…

HM – This sounds like a real villain-type of guy. And Kim wasn't the one who saved everyone?

TK – No, it wasn't. It was Ron, all over again. Just like the last time… Only this time he took a big risk by mutating himself into a giant beaver, and was able to fight Gill one-on-one. Oh Kim and Bonnie helped out a little, but Ron did most of the work. (Mumbles something unintelligible)

HM – I'm sorry Tara? Could you speak up?

TK – Oh, it's nothing. Well, I think I better go. My parents will be waiting for me for Supper. Good Bye.

HM – Bye Tara, and Thanks for talking with me.

As Tara walked away, I thought I saw her holding onto one of her fingers, and mumbling something like "Like a brother… Like a brother". I must have misunderstood her though. I think she may have been cold though, as her lips and fingers were starting to turn a real light shade of blue.

I figured that by now I had talked to enough of the students of Middleton High, and started to walk out of the gym back into the main hallway. Just as I reached for the door handle of the front door, an ear-piercing screech made me turn around and I saw an African American girl waving at me from a ways down the hall.

"Miss Voyant! Miss Voyant!" The bubbly girl said as she made her way to me. "I'm so glad I caught you! I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your article on Fashion Does and Don'ts for the fall last year. Your insight into the question 'Slacks or Skirts?' was inspiring.

"Why thank you. And you are…"

"Oh I am so sorry! My name is Monique… Monique Jenkins. I'm hoping to go to Design School after graduation, and become an International Designer. After Kim started to wear the Mission Clothes that I made her, she said that everyone should be wearing my stuff."

I thought to myself that one more interview wouldn't hurt, so I asked, "Monique? Would you like to be my last interview for the article I'm writing about Kim Possible?"

Once again she squealed and almost broke my eardrums. "That would be STB!"

"S… T… B?"

"So The Bomb! I would LOVE to talk with you!" The two of us sat down on a cement bench in front of the school and talked.

The Interview:

HM – So Monique… how long have you known Kim Possible?

MJ – I first met Kim her Freshman year. I was working in the Club Banana branch in the Middleton Mall and she just walked in. I still can't believe I had to see her Club Banana card to finally recognize her! We ran into each other again that evening during Club Bananas presentation of Cleopatra's Closet, and Kim ended up chasing someone who stole part of the exhibit.

HM – You saw Kim in action?

MJ – Not really. Later on Kim and I had gotten together in a coffee shop, and we were talking when she got a call on her communications device. She left, and I didn't see her again until I went home, and turned on the TV. Then I saw her on Pay per Watch, which was covering Mayhem in Middleton!

HM – You mean that fake wrestling thing?

MJ – Watch it girl… it's not fake. Anyway, I saw Kim and Ron take out this Jackal guy in the wrestling ring who looked a lot like this Anubus Deity in Cleopatra's display. It was awesome! But of course, if they hadn't shown up, Pain King would have taken him out.

HM – Riiiight.

MJ – So anyway, after all that, Kim and I have been BFGF's since!

HM – BFGF?

MJ – You know… Best Friend Girl Friend? Boy, for a major magazine reporter, you really don't know the lingo of today, do you?

HM – I'm sorry, I guess I don't. At least you didn't talk about Kimberly's sidekick.

MJ – You mean Ron? You better not let Kim hear you call him her _sidekick_. Nowadays the two are pretty much partners. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the two didn't at least plan on getting married before graduating college. I mean, the two are virtually inseparable. It would take nothing short of a major alien invasion kidnapping Kim to split the two apart for any amount of time. And speaking of time… I gotta go. Hope you make your deadline… bye!

End of Interview…

So as you can see, after being sent to Middleton to interview everyone in an attempt to find more about Teen Hero Kim Possible, I also found out more about her sidekick, and now partner, Ron Stoppable. Yes folks, that's Ron Stoppable. I wish to make this clear, as I am aware that previous interviewers printed his name incorrectly.

We at Humans Magazine hope that Kimberly and Ronald let us cover their wedding, if there IS a wedding. But from what I have learned here, that is something you can bank on.

So it's possible that Kim Possible will not be stopped in her possible wedding to Ron Stoppable. We wish the two all the luck in the world. Stay safe young heroes… stay safe.

Claire Voyant, Humans Magazine…

* * *

Thank-you so much everyone! I'm glad y'all liked this idea. I'm not sure if it will be continued or not at this point. Guess I kind of ended it fairly cut and dried.

I'm curious… Of all the interviews done by the reporters from Humans Magazine, which interview did you like the best, and which interviewer did the best job?

And if you are wondering what was going on with Tara, check out my story "Terrible Tara"... Thanks!


End file.
